Hisoka, soeur de Shion
by Shemi night elf
Summary: Et si Shion avait une soeur de un an plus jeune ? Je vous laisse découvrir L'histoire se passe au 18eme siècle ou plus. Je suis nul en résumé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ma vie ? Oui, si je devais la résumé avec deux mots deux simples mots ce serait heureuse mais triste. Heureuse avec mon frère, Shion, mes amis, triste seule au Tartare au royaume d'Hadès. Un saint d'Athéna ne pleure pas, ne se plain pas, ne gémit pas il regarde le future vit l'instant présent. C'est ma vie et j'en suis fière.

Moi Hisoka de Jamir, sœur de Shion de Jamir, femme de Dhôko. J'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai Kaira ma fille, je suis morte.

Tout a commencé quand, au Tibet mes parent, mon frère, ma sœur furent se firent tué. Ils étaient à ma recherche. Moi je suis resté trois jour et trois nuit au milieu de ces cadavres les leurs ceux de ma seule famille. Mais après ces trois long jours a boire l'eau de Pluit et a na rien mangé, un garçon vint.

Il avait un an de plus que moi, moi j'en avais cinq, lui devait en avoir six. Il me demanda ce que j'avais :

Qu'y a-t-il ?

…

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

…

Moi Shion, mon maître m'a dit que ma sœur vivait là, tu l'a connais ?

Ils sont morts… Hisoka

C'est un joli nom, c'est celui de ma sœur.

Ce matin là je me suis réveillé, dans un lit. Shion était à côté, j'en ai déduit qu'il m'avait veillé. Ca ma touché. Moi qui était si seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

C'est ma première histoire donc j'espère quelle vous plaira

oOo

Je ne compris pas sur le coup quand il m'avait dit que son maître viendrait me voire. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir pensant qu'il voulait me tué comme les autres. Mais Shion fut très gentil et m'expliqua qu'il ne me voulait rien. Ensuite il m'emmena jusqu'à lui et sur le coup j'eu peur. Il y avait plein de bout de métaux sur le sol. Son maître arriva avec une fille elle devait avoir l'âge de Shion.

Shion ! Tu es revenu, cette endroit est dangereux pour nous tu sais.

Yuzuhira !

Désolé maître, bien je rentre mes parents et mon frère m'attendent.

Elle rentra chez elle, moi j'en avais plus, j'étais seule ou peut être avais je un frère comme il le disait, surement. Une goutte salé vint se posé sur mes lèvres.

Tu t'appelle Hisoka, si je me souviens de ce que ton père m'avait dit ce jour là. Il a

COMMENT ME CONNAISSEZ-VOUS ?

J'avais coupé la parole d'un adulte, dans mon village j'aurai été battue. J'attendis les coups de fouets qui ne vinrent pas. Je fermais quand même les yeux très fort avant de les ouvrir et de sombré dans l'oubli. Par ma seule croyance je n'avait pas pris assez de force.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait**

**oOo**

Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je crois que j'aillais recevoir des coups de fouet. Shion me veillais comme a son habitude, il était si gentil avec moi.

« Tu est réveillée ! Je suis heureux »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a tu ramener chez toi HEIN ! »

Des larmes perlais sous mes yeux mais ca m'étais égale.

« Désoler, Hisoka, vraiment désoler »

« Répond s'il te plait »

« Tu es ma sœur je ne peux pas te laissez seule. Et c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ? »

« Et alors laisse moi crever je suis stupide après tout »

« Non, je t'aime comme ma sœur c'est tout »

Un grand blanc est resté suspendu dans le vide. Son maître entra juste après, j'eu peur mais Shion fit quelque chose que ma mère 'adoptive' comme il le disait si bien faisait quand j'avais trois ans. Il me prit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur comme pour me rassurer.

« Les enfants nous allons ramener les armures au Sanctuaire, Shion emmène ta sœur. »

« Oui maître, mais elle va avoir peur il y a du monde non ? »

« Surement… Hisoka qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Désoler de vous avoir coupé la parole mais dans mon village j'avais des coups de fouet pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne les ai pas eus ? »

« Ici on ne lève pas la main sur un enfant. Bien, Shion aide la »

« Oui, maître »

Il m'aida toute la soirée le maître revint, pour me présenter a une fille de dix ans je dirai. Elle se nommait Kawa, elle avait de longs cheveux brun ondulé, de grands yeux bleu opale. Le maître disait qu'elle aussi était atlante. Et que Shion et moi on se ressembla, lui des yeux pourpre moi rouge, lui et moi de longs cheveux blond/vert, et la peau très pâle, mais j'étai petite pour moi âge.

Le lendemain on partit pour ce qu'il nommait le Sanctuaire un lieu étrange plongé dans la mythologie.

**oOo**

**Plus, plus pour le prochain **


	4. Chapter 4

**Récapitulatif**

**Ici je vous aide pour des précisions sur les personnages… oOo**

**Hisoka : **Héroïne, sœur de Shion. A les yeux rouge (je dirai après, dans un chapitre), les cheveux blond/vert, les point à dessus des yeux violet.

**Shion :** Vous le connaissez… je crois. Saint du bélier du XVIII siècle (18) et grand pope au XX (20), il est l'ami de Dhôko qui sera la plus tard, et le maître de Mû qui serait aussi la plus tard. Il a les yeux pourpres, les cheveux blond/vert. Il a le même visage que sa sœur.

**Hakurei : **Maître de Shion, Yuzuhira, Hisoka il a deux cent cinquante ans. De grands cheveux gris et des yeux bleus nuit.

**Yuzuhira : **Amie de Shion, a de longs cheveux blond et des yeux bleu.

**Kawa :** Servante d'Hisoka et confidente. A de longs cheveux brun ondulé souvent emmêler, a des yeux bleu opale.

**oOo**

**Voila pour les personnages faut bien les présenter des fois non ?**

**Je remercie **** leia26 pour s'est gentil et encouragent commentaires.**


End file.
